DESCRIPTION (taken from applicant's abstract): AtlantiCare Health System is developing an Internet Access Project with the goal of connecting every desk top to the Internet. AtlantiCare is an integrated health system with two acute care hospitals, an in and out patient behavioral health program, an off site surgical center, an ambulatory care pavilion, an insurance company and home care services. InfoShare, though a separate company, is under the AtlantiCare corporate umbrella and is actually an outgrowth of the hospital's data processing department. The Internet Access Project will utilize the health system's Wide Area Network (WAN), which has a high speed back bone between the two hospitals, one in Atlantic City and one 12 miles away in Pomona, and the network's hub on Delilah Road in Egg Harbor Township. Another significant feature of the network is the collaboration between AtlantiCare and Shore Memorial Hospital, an independent private non-profit acute care facility located 15 miles south of the hub on Delilah Road. Shore Memorial contracted with AtlantiCare nine months ago to pursue an integrated clinical information system, which will feature a joined patient information repository. Support from NLM will provide AtlantiCare with Internet Access Assistance Service, hardware, software, and service router, CSU/DSU, router S/W, DNS configuration, set-up and installation and Internet Service Provider monthly fees for the first nine months of grant cycle. The in-kind contribution of the health system will include coordination and set-up by the network team, support and training by the System's Training and Education Department and Project Administration. The Health System will incur the cost of the additional hardware necessary to meet our goal of Internet connectivity to every desk top. CRITIQUE: Standard, classic Internet Connections proposal. Institution has the appropriate resources; project will extend access to 2000 employees throughout the organization's facilities; training and support plan is indicated. Extensive network is already in place. Systems support operation is in place. Perfect environment for extension of Internet access. Standard route/firewall configuration. Training plan with multiple modalities indicated. Personnel have strong technical skills. Some library staff involvement apparent in the training area. Knowledge of library issues and resources is reflected in application. Application is being driven by the systems department. Unclear how involved the librarian has been in the development of the project. Future support is assured as part of institutional planning. Institution is picking up significant costs. CHAIRMAN GUAGLIARDO, Mark F., Ph.D. PLUTCHAK, T. Scott, M.L.S Manager of Research Computing Director Children's Research Institute Lister Hill Library Children's National Medical Center University of Alabama Research Center VI at Birmingham 111 Michigan Avenue, N.W. 1700 University Boulevard Washington, DC 20010 Birmingham, AL 35294-0013 RODBARD, David, M.D. ABBOTT, Patricia A., M.S., R.N.-C Assistant Vice President Faculty Office of Information Resources School of Nursing Association of American Medical Department of EAHP I Colleges University of Maryland at Baltimore 2450 N. Street, N.W. 655 West Lombard Street Washington, DC 20037-1126 Baltimore, MD 21201 JOHNSON, Frances E., M.A.L.S. CAVANAUGH, Sally H., Ph.D. Program Officer and Acting Director of Research Scientific Review Administrator York Hospital Division of Extramural Programs 1001 S. George Street National Library of Medicine York, PA 17405-7198 Bethesda, MD 20894 Voice: 301-496-4621 Fax: 301-402-2952